Namimori Daycare Drabbles
by xryuchan27
Summary: This is a compilation of short stand-alone fics from Namimori Daycare. Rating may range from fluff to smut. Main pairing is 6927 but may have other pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Before proceeding on reading this, please be noted that this has mature scenes and homosexuality. If you don't like it, please stop reading at once!

**This is only a figment of my perverted imagination so I apologize for the poorly written smut. Would you be surprised if I say I have never written smut before...? That may change soon, though. Anyway, this is somewhat connected to my Namimori Daycare fic I'm currently writing. But this is completely stand-alone. So... please enjoy!**

* * *

"Ahn… Nn… Mu…" Tsuna moaned as big and callous hands rubbed over his already erect nipples under his white tee-shirt and slid down to stop right on his pants, unbuckling the belt with ease. Tsuna gasped and clung to Mukuro as his hand was shoved inside his pants and boxers while his other hand lifted Tsuna's leg to wrap it on his waist, slowly rubbing his hard-on to Tsuna's.

"W-wait…! N-not here…!" Tsuna groaned and squirmed under the man's touch as he felt him rubbing his shaft under his boxers. "T-the kids… might h-hear… Mu-Mukuro-san…!"

"Shh… If you don't make too much noise, they won't, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said as he leaned down and nibbled on his earlobe, trailing kisses down to his exposed neck.

"Ahh! S-stop…" Tsuna moaned and unconsciously rolled his hips to Mukuro's who was a bit surprised for a second, then grabbed Tsuna's hips to keep them still as he rubbed his knee to the brunet's hard-on.

"Mu-Mukuro…" Tsuna groaned and moaned like a horny teenager as Mukuro showered him with kisses and pleasures on his body.

This is bad. But it's **_so_** good, Tsuna thought.

The two hormonal men was so busy making out like dogs in heat that they didn't notice a door being opened and closed or hear the soft footsteps of a newcomer who has his eyes widen for a bit then slanted down, glaring at the two adults doing something inappropriate as he took something from behind him and threw the object at the back of the pineapple-haired man.

This made the two men stand still and the room went silent.

Minutes passed by and then a chorus of "I'll bite you to death!", "GAAAAH! K-Kyoya-kuuun!" and a murmur from the pineapple-haired man who was currently emitting a dark and ominous aura "…Little bird" was heard.

Tsuna mentally cried as he, once again, defiled a kid's innocent eyes.

* * *

**Yes, Hibari is a 5-year old kid here. Guess who was the first one. It starts with L.**

**Like it? Reeeview~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another failed attempt of writing smut. Please ignore any grammatical errors you may find here.

* * *

"M-Muku… Ah!" Tsuna moaned when the man behind him flicked his tongue over his ear before softly nibbling it between his lips, hands wandering down sensually over Tsuna's exposed chest before a hand found its way to his hardening bud while the other going further down to his stomach and to his throbbing erection.

"Tsunayoshi," Mukuro whispered in the brunet's ear in a husky voice, "does it feel good?"

Tsuna wasn't sure when things started heating up. He remembered coming to the lounge room to take a rest after tucking the kids in to bed when Chrome suggested she'd look after them and for him to take a break since he looked somewhat exhausted.

He couldn't exactly remember when Mukuro appeared or he was just too exhausted to notice the man trailing after him since before he stepped in to the lounge room and flopped down on the sofa, on the verge of dozing off. His memory was a bit vague after that. Although, Tsuna did felt someone was towering over him and had felt someone whispering sweet nothings in to his ear as the buttons of his uniform were being popped open one by one with expertise.

Tsuna snapped out of his sleep upon hearing his name being whispered softly somewhere down his chest before a mouth closed over one of his nipple and he could only think of one man who would do this to him without any regard of anyone walking in on them: his lover slash the horny pineapple bastard who likes to possess his body twenty-four seven, Mukuro.

Tsuna muffled his cries by clasping both of his hands over his mouth when Mukuro started pumping his throbbing shaft slowly at first then in a frenzied pace, making Tsuna writhe in hot pleasure.

It was no later when Tsuna saw something small in black and white before his eyes as his come exploded onto the white polished floor and dribbled on Mukuro's hand, his vision fuzzy and breathe ragged as he slumped his head on Mukuro's shoulder, trying to regain his composure.

"Kufufu. It seems we have a guest, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro chuckled and Tsuna sprang forward. Glazed brown eyes widened like flying saucers at what he's seeing. The door was open and there stood Lambo with a bewildered look on his chubby face as he stared up at the two adults in front of him.

"HAHAHA! DAME-TSUNA'S PEEPEE IS SHOWING! GYAHAHAHA!"

"_**OH MY GOD!**_" Tsuna yelled as he abruptly slapped his legs together in an attempt to hide his exposed bottom from the eyes of an innocent and oblivious child across them. Mukuro gently put him down from his lap and onto the sofa, handing him his pants as the brunet hastily put them back on while Mukuro made his way towards Lambo.

"Kufufu. What brings you here, Lambo-kun?"

"Well, Lambo was feeling hungry but Lambo saw the pineapple woman drooling on the table so Lambo went out of the room to look for food and then, and then, Lambo heard noises coming from here so…" Lambo trailed off as he glanced between Mukuro then to the disheveled looking Tsuna behind, fumbling messily on his shirt buttons.

And then he turned back to look at Mukuro in the eyes like he had just discovered something wonderful, "Ano sa… ano sa… Are you guys doing a new game? Is it fun?"

Mukuro gave him a blank look before his lips curled into a smile; a smile which gives you the creeps that the man is planning something sinister. Mukuro opened his mouth and said in a low voice, not too loud for the brunet to hear what he's going to say but he didn't expect for Lambo to ask it aloud and gave Tsuna a pained expression when a shoe came flying and hit him straight on his pineapple head.

"**ROKUDO MUKURO, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME NEAR ME UNTIL I SAY SO, YOU HEAR ME?!**"

"A-ah… Tsunayoshi…?"

Tsuna walked past to the approaching Mukuro and scooped up Lambo in his arms, "Let's find you food, okay Lambo? So keep everything you saw a secret, okay? Or I won't give you your favorite candies anymore, okay?"

Tsuna and Lambo stepped out, leaving a shocked pineapple behind.

* * *

A/N: After that, Tsuna ignored Mukuro like a plague or so Mukuro thought. Tsuna didn't come to the daycare for a week coz he had exams to focus on. He already told Chrome about this but Mukuro didn't know about that... Hahahaha~

The ending is kinda... _meh_, not exactly what I had in mind but oh well. **Review, please?** :)


End file.
